


Pact of the Raven Redux

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Altered Backstory, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Veth lives, brief mentions of drowning, hurt comfort, makes a deal with the raven queen, pact of the tome, warlock!nott, warlocks are still so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Veth makes a pact with the Raven Queen that alters everything to save her life.





	Pact of the Raven Redux

Veth struggled, but it was no use against the strength of multiple goblins. She felt herself drift, everything around her getting dark as her life left her, until something pulled at her soul and she gasped. Eyes flying open, she looked around wildly, seeing nothing but dark void and shadows. 

She guessed this was death, that the goblins had told the woman to make her suffer, and they’d killed her for the magic woman to somehow trap her in a forever void. It would probably work, especially with the weird shadows moving just out of sight. It unnerved her. 

Flapping wings caught her attention, and she twirled around in the nothing to be met by a large raven, watching her from the shoulder of the massive Matron of Ravens. The Raven Queen’s mask large and unmoved, imposing as it stared down at her.

Veth cowered, but the Raven Queen only seemed to get closer, shrinking to her size as she stood right in front of her, hand held out, “This is just a moment held between, I pulled you here from the brink to speak with you. You’re story is not over, whatever choice you choose, but there will be great hardship to face soon to come.” 

She frowned, looking the mask in it’s eyes, glancing furtively for a second at the bird as it watches her in it’s own silence, before bringing her attention back to the goddess, “I don’t understand. Am I dead, how can I talk with you if I’m not dead?” 

The mask betrayed no emotion, but Veth still felt the sigh and the look of pity, like it was all around her for her to feel. She was used to that from her parents, but from a god it made her feel worse, “You are frozen in the moment before death, by design, so that I may offer a boon. Something to help you, that will help me fulfill what I want done as well.” her hand lowers, and the raven caws, feathers fluffing as shimmers and turns translucent for just a moment before appearing solid once more. 

“What do you want from me? I can’t be much help if I really got killed by those fuckers.”

The space between her and the goddess shimmers, flashing briefly before a large heavy looking book hovered in the middle of them, scrawled in writing she couldn’t read, that floated down to hand in the Queen’s open hand, “Pledge yourself in my service, and I will grant you powers befitting those of a warlock under my banner. When you wake, you will have only a moment to cast a spell more powerful then you currently can do, before it’s gone and they end you. You will survive, but know agreeing means you must be ready for my favor to be returned. In time.” 

The halfling woman looked at the book in consideration, it sounded a little creepy, but she didn’t think the goddess would ask much of her. Gods knew everything, so she knew the goddess would already know she wasn’t worth much, “What happens if I decline this cryptic offer?” 

The mask stared impassively at her, the words cold and sending fear down Veth’s spine, “Veth ceases to be, and the goblins make you one of their own with the spell caster to help. Never to stop running and never to see those you love once more.” 

She squeaked, throat dry as she thought of it. She didn’t want that, she couldn’t. She was not very pretty, or brave or smart, she knew, but it would be worse as a goblin. She’d not be anything at that point, not even loved by her son and husband. They’d want to kill her, the whole town would, instead of just dislike her. 

It would be the suffering the goblins wanted, and Veth already had so much the goblins had destroyed. She wouldn’t let them kill her, she had to go back to Yeza, to Luke. She had to see them and be with them again. 

The Raven Queen held out the book to her when she determinedly looked back to her, and she grabbed it with only a second’s hesitation, “Do you accept this Pact of the Tomb, under the warlock patronage of the Matron of Ravens, to fulfill both you’re own desires as well as mine, when I call for you Veth Brenatto?” 

Veth nodded, knowing the words before she even thought of them, “I pledge myself in your service, to do what you ask in time when you call, for the honor of the magic you give to me.”  

The Raven Queen inclined her head, and Veth felt the pact seal itself in her soul, the book glowing as the words appeared and she could finally read what it said.  _Book of Shadows_  seemed accurate enough to Veth, with how the darkness played against it’s surface. 

She looked up from the book, to say something or ask a question she wasn’t sure, finding herself staring into the actual face of the goddess, mask held gracefully in hand. 

She was pale, and beautiful in a way that Veth wasn’t. She looked so sad, her eyes so deeply lonely, it sent a pang through Veth’s heart, watching her lips as they moved but nothing else did, “Cast cone of cold quickly, then merge yourself with the raven to escape during the few seconds you have from their surprise. Escape and live, and I will call on you when next I need you.” 

The raven flew off the woman’s shoulder, disappearing into the dark beyond as it dissolved away, and Veth looked unsure but nodded regardless, book held tight to her chest, “Thank you.” 

“Great danger is near, I need someone to fix it where I cannot reach. Go.” 

The dark nothing disappeared, replaced once more with the feeling of water in her lungs as Veth found a renewed strength long enough to pull herself out and breath in real air, a spell on her lips as cold ice rushed out of her and hit those closest to her. It was enough to let her stand and get away from the frozen hands touching her, but not enough for her to escape the rest of them. 

A loud caw from the trees, and she looked up to see the large raven flying overhead. She felt more drained then she ever had in her life, but she understood what to do, reaching her hand upward as the bird swooped to meet her. 

Her hand touched feathers, and her essence melded into the bird, both taking flight up and away from the river, escaping the fate meant for her in some other existence. 

The raven landed outside the apothecary, and Veth returned to herself, the bird perched on her shoulder. She breathed, taking the moment to appreciate the air in her lungs despite the water that soaked her and nearly ended her, before she opened the door and stepped inside to pull her son and husband into a crushing hug. 

 

* * *

 

 

Veth woke up in the same dark void two years later, the Raven Queen in front of her, and she knew it was time she had to fulfill her promise. 

When she woke up, Yeza above her worried and afraid because he said she hadn’t been breathing for a minute, she told him what she had to do and left the next day on a horse. 

She also got arrested a week or so after that, but she was sure that was part of the plan and totally meant to do that. Especially when she laid eyes on the necromancer that was her cellmate and her patron’s voice whisper in her ear to watch him. 

The raven helped her unlock the cell, and they escaped together into the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little rewrite I was excited to do, with the new backstory unfolded before us. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
